A Dark Heart
by jamaicasoul
Summary: Just a little random slightly fluffy oneshot for ya. Whatevs.


A/N: I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I lost faith in myself. The little note below, that's me giving up. You're gonna see some stuff in there about missing my readers when I'm gone and remembering the really great review you guys have left for me. Then below that, you're gonna see a nice little story that I thought would be my last. Wrong! It's the summer now, and a few days to myself have given me time to think. I don't need to stop. What I need to do is manage my time so I can write more. I love all of you and I promise that no matter what, I won't stop believing in my capabilities. I'm going to give you more; I'm going to improve. You are the catalyst to my success in writing fics and I appreciate all of you. Thanks for reading. Oh, and when you get to the end, read my commentary at the bottom.

**My Previous Goodbye Note

This is it. Maybe not really it, but close to it. There are so many things that I've started here that I'm proud of, but I'm ashamed to say that I will discontinue my writing as of now. Maybe someday I will finish my stories, or come back as a new writer or a new woman, but the road seems to be ending here. For what I have not completed, I am truly sorry. For what I have contributed, I am glad. For the kindness my few readers have showed me, I am grateful. I don't want you to see this as a goodbye, but rather a "see you in another life". Maybe that's too deep for y'all. Anyway, I have one last short little story for you. I was going to write about my favorite pairing, Tandré, but I decided to give you something different for my last hurrah. If you like it, cool. If not, don't let that cloud your judgment of me *laughs*

* * *

Beck always says I have a black heart, but I never ask him why.

Not until today, this afternoon to be exact, when we were lying in the back of his pickup, watching a hazy pink-orange hue chase away the lovely blue that the sky had been that morning. I made a harmless joke about kidnapping Robbie and setting him free in the Mojave, and Beck said that I have a black heart. I turned my head towards him and lifted my eyebrow as if to say, "Explain." So he did.

His lopsided grin gave him away. That silly look would cross his face when we had these deep talks, the ones that would end in us pondering the mysteries of the universe until the sky would turn orange, then cotton-candy pink, then deep purple, then midnight blue.

"It's just you, Jade. It's who you are."

"What are you saying? Are you saying I'm evil?"

I was watching a large, dark bird flap its wings and soar above a telephone pole but I could still practically hear the smile in his voice when he said, "Well, you said it, not me."

"Nice, Beck. That's really nice." I crossed my arms and pursed my lips.

"It was a…"

I cut him off. "Yeah, I know. It was a joke, babe," I mocked him. "No offense, but you're a serious actor. You're not good at comedy."

"I'm sorry, Jade," Beck muttered in a monotone. He pushed some stray hair out of his eyes and squinted at the sky. I glared at the side of his face, trying to catch his eye, but he ignored me, so I ran my pointer finger over the scab on my forearm. "Don't pick that. You'll get an infection."

"Oh, now you care?" I shouted.

Beck frowned. "You're being loud."

"I know I'm loud!" His rich brown eyes met mine again.

After a few moments of silence, Beck spoke in that calm tone I hate. "I always care. You know that."

"Yes, I'm aware." I became engrossed in my scab yet again.

"Don't pick that."

"I'm pickin' the scab, Beck!" I didn't, though. He always did that to me. He said things I knew were true, I would fight him on it, but he wouldn't fight back. He would just…sit there. But he would win every time.

He smirked at me. "That's what I meant. A black heart."

"Explain." I was suddenly intrigued by the concept. It was worth it to keep my mind open, as least for a while.

"You don't do things for people. You're pretty vicious, too. A lot of people are afraid of you."

"Great pep talk, babe."

Beck put his finger over his lips to quiet me. I shut my mouth. "I love you, but I know how you can be. That means there's something about you that other people don't get to see. That's what I like about you."

"You like that I'm belligerent?"

"I like that it takes a little more work to get to you. Remember when I asked you to the Freshman Dance?"

I smiled. "I threw my pencil at your head and walked away."

"But I kept the pencil."

My heart did that thing where it jumped into my throat and swelled three sizes. My boyfriend had that effect.

"If you like me this way, why do you try to change me?"

"Jade, I don't ever want you to change. I want you to show the better part of yourself."

"And what part is that?" I snapped.

Beck put his hand on mine. "The part that loves me back."

My lips threatened to break into a smile. "You must think you're cute."

"Oh, I know I'm cute. Love me?"

I sat up and leaped out of the truck. "Sorry, evil people don't fall in love." I smiled and folded my arms.

Beck lifted his head to look at me quizzically. "Do black-hearted girls at least make out?"

"Catch me and find out." With that, I started racing away from Beck as fast as I could go. I could hear him yelling my name behind me.

"When I get you, you're mine!"

I figured it out. A black heart on the outside wasn't so bad if it was red on the inside. Beck didn't have to catch me to know that I was his. As I ran out of breath and slowed down, I doubled over and put my hands on my knees. I braced myself for what would come next. Soon enough, Beck was holding me over his shoulder. "Let me down!"

I felt Beck slap my butt teasingly. "You talk too much." He finally set me down and I glared at him.

"You're the worst. I love you."

He kissed my forehead, then my lips. "That's all a guy needs to hear."

* * *

First, I don't if you'll even like this story, but it's based on a true story, so... I had to write it down.

Second, I don't dedicate stories to anyone, but honestly these two reviewers really made me want to write again. Thank you to Show-Out, the person who actually thinks my story Who Do You Love is still good after a year (not so sure about that, but if you say so lol), and thank you to PinkScissorLuv for giving me a reason to think about Be With You again (I really need to end that damn story in a good way). Again, this a NOT a goodbye in the slightest. I'm just getting warmed up.


End file.
